Flirting With Death
by ImpalaBaby69
Summary: Death has become a constant companion for Dean, soon it becomes an obsession he craves the touch of such a frightening being, begs for his skin to be strokes and needs to be sated. How could he dent someone so willing to fill his most darkest desires? Smut/ Boys Love/ Yaoi/ Gay/


Chapter 01

When you've visited Hell's Kitchen as much as I have seeing the Grim Reaper turns from a terrifying experience into a Sunday night dinner date.

I mean he's a frightening being, always has been, older than God, purger of souls, it may seem like a pretty damn stupid idea, but I've always flirted with death one way or another why stop now?

All I know is this is going to be one hell of a ride.

Crack!

"Ahhhhhh!"

SQUELCH!

A distant voice seemed to cascade in the back of Deans head barely pushing through the oncoming darkness.

"DEAN!!"

Sammy is that you?

THUD!

Dean Winchester for the 60th time today has been murdered.

" Son of a bitch." Dean groaned into the expensive carpet.

" Dean...I told you not to come back here." A velvet voice tickles his ear, it's threatening undertone like aged whiskey sitting in Deans gut sending a pleasant shiver down his back as he pulled his face off the lush carpet.

He looked at the man sitting in front of him, dressed so elegantly drinking in his appearance like a sober mans first drop of alcohol.

Hair slicked back, a gaunt appearance and cheek bones sharper than knives.

Suit blacker than the impala, frame slender and powerful he couldn't help admire the man.

Who quite obviously took pleasure in ignoring Deans gaze.

" Want a tip? Never trust an axe murderer." Dean groaned pushing himself up off the floor into sitting position.

" They will stab you in the back, literally."

A warm and unusual sound graced Deans ears he heard the rare chuckle erupt from the man in front of him.

" For such an insignificant fleeting creature I always delight in your jokes Dean." A smile spread across Deaths lips.

" Now to decide whether to send you back or keep you here forever, shackle you to this confounded place."

Tension seemed to fill the air, it heavily pressed on both their shoulders.

" Well if you wanted to do the whole ball and chain routine, I mean take me out to dinner first." Dean grimaced as he held his stomach his eyes lulling and blurring as they focus on the carpet.

The soft scrape of a chair being pushed back echoed in the room, black hand crafted Italian leather shoes came into his view.

He looked up a hand outstretched in his direction, a very nice looking hand if Dean had said so himself. He pressed his hand into the friendly gesture of support, the warmth of Deans hand was pleasantly cooled by the hand of his companion.

" Did anyone tell you your mouth could get you into trouble Dean." A hiss came from the man above.

" Well my mouth can do other things that can get me into even more trouble give me some credit I ju-." Dean said grinning, his next sentence cut short as he was yanked to his feet effortlessly.

Chest colliding with chest, a hand wrapping so gently around Deans waist scorched his skin making his body arch against his companion.

A heated lip pressed against Deans sensitive ear making the tips of his ear burn.

" Dean...I'm very old, quite old. So when you play these games know that I'm not amused so be good!"

There was very few men in his life that Dean Winchester listened to, it was either because they frightened him or he respected them right now another unexpected thing had come into play.

L U S T

" I'm well aware you could have dodged that minuscule maggot and yet here you are again in my lands, at my desk dying to be here. Why are you here Dean?"

Deans mouth felt like he hadn't spoken in twelve years, his throat tasted like saw dust and dirt.

" I, I j-just..."

" Say it!" The grim Reaper sneered.

" I wanted to see you." Dean Winchester choked out, his voice shaking as he voiced his real intentions for the first time in a very long time.

" Mmm Dean I do enjoy it when you're more honest." The mans voice practically purred making Deans knees turn to jello.

Something hard and throbbing pressed into Deans core and his throat tightened in response.

" P-please." Dean said that one word, dripping with sheer desperation as his pants had become quite uncomfortable as they tightened painfully.


End file.
